fanfictiondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Max (The Little Mermaid)
Max is Prince Eric's Old English Sheepdog in Disney's 1989 film The Little Mermaid, its sequel, and television series. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances The Little Mermaid Max is first seen aboard Prince Eric's ship in the opening scene. He is still there when Ariel spies on Prince Eric's birthday party. While prancing around, Max catches Ariel's scent and tracks her down at her hiding place. Ariel gets scared and hides, but then glances back in curiosity and comes face to face with a panting Max. Immediately taking a liking to Ariel, Max licks her cheek affectionately before being called away by Eric. When Ariel comments on how Eric is very handsome shortly afterward, Scuttle gets confused, thinking she's talking about Max and says "I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me!" Later, Max is left on board the burning ship when the storm hits. Eric goes back to the ship and saves his dog, risking his own life. Max later finds his master on shore after the shipwreck, licking his face happily. He is also able to smell Ariel behind some nearby rocks and although he tries to bark to get Eric and Grimsby's attention toward her, they ignore him. Later, Eric is walking Max out on the beach. Max smells the now human Ariel further on down the beach and excitedly runs away from Eric. He comes and playfully chases a frightened Ariel up a rock, joyfully licking her face once more. Ariel wipes her cheek and grins at Max, realizing the dog means her no harm. When Eric arrives, Max gets frusturated when his master doesn't realize that Ariel is the same girl who saved his life. At the movie's climax, Max immediately realizes that Vanessa (Ursula's human alter-ego) is evil and growls at her as she walks by during the wedding, to which she responds by kicking the dog in the face. Max gets his revenge when, during the chaos caused by Scuttle and his friends, he gets loose from his leash and bites Vanessa in the rear end, causing her to drop the shell containing Ariel's voice, which returns to Ariel, whom Max greets with happiness. Max is last seen at Eric and Ariel's wedding, where he licks both the bride and the groom in congratulations. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Max plays a small role in the sequel. He is seen at the beginning on board Eric's ship again; when Ariel takes him for a walk near the wall dividing the kingdom from the ocean, and at the end when he comes to help Eric rescue Melody, and later partakes in the swimming party, knocking Grimsby into the ocean while jumping in himself. The Little Mermaid: The Series Max makes cameo appearances whenever Eric and his ship do, like in the episodes "Thing-a-Majigger" and "Scuttle". Disney Parks Max is seen in the last scene of the "Voyage of the Little Mermaid" stage show in MGM Studios. Gallery : For more images of Max, click 'here' to see his gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Living characters Category:Pets Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animals